


Hiccups

by melanie_bxx



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arthur is trying to help, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom Merlin (Merlin), Coming Untouched, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hiccups, Hickeys, Jealousy, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Marking, Merlin is shy, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Orgasms can cure hiccups, Protective Arthur, Rimming, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Wiki said so, just pure sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie_bxx/pseuds/melanie_bxx
Summary: Merlin has hiccups, Gaius said orgasms would cure it, and Arthur is just trying to be helpfulorArthur fucks Merlin so he would stop hiccuping





	Hiccups

**Author's Note:**

> “An orgasm results in incredible stimulation of the vagus nerve. From now on, I will be recommending sex – culminating with orgasm – as the cure-all for intractable hiccups.”
> 
> Based on a post from Tumblr saying orgasms cure hiccups, so...well...my first work for Arthur and Merlin, my new ship that I have jumped on ever since I watched the first episode of the series, I'm late to the fandom, but well, I'm here lmao, enjoy guys xoxo

“Are you alright, Merlin?” Gaius asked as he poured the tea into Merlin’s cup

“No, it’s fine, I’m just- _hic_!” Merlin covered his mouth, emitted another sound like a bubbling spring, a gurgling in the back of his throat

“You’ve been having it since you wake up, are you sure you’re alright?” Gaius asked carefully

“I’m- _hic_ fine!” He hiccuped again “I think I’ll go- _hic_ to Arthur’s now, he’s expect- _hic_ expecting me”

*

_“MERLIN!_ ” Gwen jumped from behind and yelled, causing Merlin to startle and dropped Arthur’s boots to the ground

“Gwen- _hic_ ” He said “You- _hic_ scared me”

“I just thought it’d work” Gwen shrugged “My dad used to scare me whenever I got hiccups as a kid. And Merlin, here’s a list of what you should do to get rid of the hiccups, Gaius sent me to give you” Gwen handed him the small parchment and he smiled at her, trying to hold his hiccup back

“Thank- _hic_ you Gwe- _hic_ but I- _hic_ can’t make i- _hic_ stop” He said, totally failing to prevent his hiccups, Gwen rubbed his back and sighed

“Don’t worry, you’ll be alright, and _Arthur_ needs you” She said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively and getting back to the kitchen

“He- _hic_ always need- _hic_ me” He huffed out a desperate sigh, picking up the boots to deliver to his sire

*

**_“Holding your breath”_ **

Merlin had tried that, he has been holding his breath for so long his face was getting redder than usual, Arthur was training with the other knights again so all Merlin has to do was sit there and wait, trying to get rid of the horrible situation he was suffering from

**_“Drinking a glass of water quickly”_ **

****

There was no use for that, he had been drinking so much water today he had to go to the bathroom every once in a while

**_“Pulling hard on your tongue”_ **

****

Merlin tilted his head and stuck his tongue out, pulling it as hard as he could, he winced from the pain

“Hmm, I guess it actually h- _hic_!” As soon as he thought it had disappeared, he hiccuped again, Merlin groaned deeply

**_“Gargling with water”_ **

****

That was no use either, he did that this morning as well, didn’t work at all

*

**_“Biting on a lemon”_ **

****

“Here, I got it from the kitchen” Gwen had helped Merlin again, bringing him a slice of lemon to cure his hiccups while Arthur went on patrols around Camelot

“Thank- _hic”_ Merlin replied and pulled a wry face when he tasted the sourness of the lemon “Oh it’s- _hic_ horrible”

“Doesn’t look like you’re cured” Gwen frowned and looked at the parchment “It also said here you should try smelling salt, or maybe I could ask my…” Gwen blushed and cleared her throat “Ask Lancelot to fetch something to cure this”

“Right- _hic_ I got nothing- _hic_ left to not- _hic_ try”

*

“Merlin, would you stop that?” Arthur snapped at him during dinner, his hiccups hasn’t stopped and it has been getting on Arthur’s nerve “It’s getting annoying”

“It’s not like- _hic_ I can stop- _hic!_ ” He covered his mouth, even he felt annoyed by this, Gwen had done everything in the parchment said but none of it had cured Merlin out of this, he had even tried using magic, it didn’t work as well

“Pour some water for me” Arthur demanded and Merlin obeyed, grabbing the pitcher and tried to pour it down without dropping any water out

“Here- _hic_ , sire” He handed Arthur the goblet but Arthur shook his head

“ _You_ drink it” Arthur looked up at him “You’ve been hiccuping all day and I really want you to shut up”

“I wish- _hic I could-hic!”_ He replied and Arthur groaned, standing up and really close to Merlin, he grabbed the goblet and stared into Merlin’s eyes

“Chug this down, or I’ll chug it down your throat myself” He glared and cornered Merlin back against the wall “If you keep hiccuping I think my head is going to explode”

“ _Hic-_ I’ve tried but it- _hic_ won’t work” Merlin said and pulled the parchment out from his pocket “Look- _hic_ , I’ve tri- _hic_ tried it all- _hic!_ ” Arthur snagged the parchment from him, his eyes roaming up and down the note

“There’s one left” Arthur said and Merlin’s eyes widened, he knew what it was, he just didn’t want to do it “ _Digital rectal massage_ ”

“ _No-hic! Stop_ ” He tried and grabbed the parchment back but Arthur was quick, he raised his hand and held it high, making it unable to Merlin to reach

“You have to try it”

“No- _hic_ ” Merlin whined, jumping up to take the note, but it was no use, Arthur was taller than him

“It said here orgasm will make it better” Arthur laughed “Try it! Gaius even noted here that this way will work best”

“Gaius does- _hic_ doesn’t know that- _hic_!” Merlin said between his hiccups “Give me- _hic_ that!”

“Alright alright, calm down” Arthur finally lowered his arm and Merlin snatched the parchment back right away, shoving it back into his pocket “Clean my bed then, Merlin, you’re clearly not doing what a servant should be doing” Arthur sat back down on his chair and waved his hand, ordering Merlin to clean the table

“Yes- _hic,_ sire” He walked to the bed and started cleaning

“Why don’t you try to do it yourself?” Arthur asked, still sitting on his chair while Merlin blushed

“I- _hic_ it’s embarrassin- _hic_ ”

“Why? You never touched yourself?” Arthur went on, asking Merlin questions he didn’t know how to answer

“No- _hic_ ”

“That’s strange, even for you” Arthur paused for a moment before continued “What about asking others to do it for you?”

“Absolute- _hic_ absolutely not” He protested and swept the dust off Arthur’s bed

“Come on, there must be someone” Arthur said loudly “How about Lancelot? I see him giving you flowers earlier today”

“You _-hic_ saw that? It- _hic_ wasn’t for me- _hic_ ” Merlin said, Lancelot did give him flowers today, but it was for Gwen instead, he wanted Merlin to deliver it to her

“Hmm, so you know no one?”

“No- _hic_ ” He replied and turned back to the table, now that he was done preparing the bed, he picked up the the dirty plates to prepare to bring them back to the kitchen

“What about me?” Arthur said and Merlin’s eyes widened, he dropped everything on the ground, startling himself at the sound of the plates hitting the floor

“You are totally useless, Merlin” Arthur said, rolling his eyes as Merlin kneeled down to clean

“I- _hic_ I’m sorry, sire” He apologised, and didn’t want to ask what Arthur had just said, he just wanted to get out of the chamber quickly

“So what?”

“What- _hic?_ ” He hiccuped again, putting the plates on the table

“What about me? I can help you end your hiccups” Arthur looked at him and Merlin could feel his cheeks heating up

“N-no, you’re- _hic_ my, you’re a prince- _hic_ ” Merlin swallowed hard, avoiding Arthur’s firm gaze

“I’m still a person who’s capable of helping you” Arthur stood up and walked around his chair “Fine, you don’t want anyone’s help, so if you come here tomorrow morning and still making those annoying sound, I will find a way to shut you up”

Merlin didn’t respond at that, he kept cleaning the mess he made on the floor, still hiccuping every five seconds.

_What if he said yes?_

_But he couldn’t, it would be wrong, very wrong_

_But the hiccups were getting more annoying each second_

_But it would be still wrong_

_Still so wrong_

_But at least the hiccups would be over_

_But Arthur was the prince_

_But the hiccups would be over_

He pressed his lips into the thin line, remembering what Gwen had said about his feelings for Arthur, she said it was not as bad as he thought, that a servant was no less than a person and he was still allowed to love someone.

_But Arthur was the prince_

Gwen had told it was fine every time, but he couldn’t seem to believe her word, her relationship with Lancelot was brave too, but he wasn’t her, he wasn’t brave like that, funny how he had faced numerous beasts and evil people to save Arthur but couldn’t find the guts to tell him his feelings, he just couldn’t.

“I can _hear_ you _thinking_ from here, _Merlin_ ” Arthur snapped Merlin out of his own thoughts and the sorcerer looked up, Arthur was already sitting on his bed now and was looking at him

“Sorry- _hic_ ” He apologised again and stood up, preparing to get out

“Merlin, are you forgetting something?” Arthur called him

“ _Hic_ -what?” He turned around to face his prince

“My boots” He pointed down to his feet and signalled Merlin to come

“Yes, sire- _hic_ ” He approached Arthur slowly and kneeled down, taking his boots off, placing them near the bed, then he looked up and their eyes locked, blue met blue and Merlin realised his hands were on Arthur’s knees, somehow that had happened when he didn’t pay attention

“Merlin” Arthur said softly and put his own hand on top of Merlin’s

“ _Hic_ ” was all Merlin could react

“Alright that’s it, you, on the bed, now” Arthur groaned and stood up, startling Merlin again

“What- _hic_?”

“You need to stop hiccuping” Arthur said, but it sounded like an order

“You’re a pri- _hic_ prince”

“Stop calling me that” Arthur ordered “Now come on, it’s not like I’m killing you”

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

Three _minutes_ have passed but Merlin was still kneeling on the ground, unable to decide whether or that he should do it

_What would Gwen do?_

_Well, Gwen would probably smack him in the head and told him to agree, because if she was Arthur, she would probably offer to help him too_

“I’m tired, I will sleep, you can go” Arthur spoke, ending the silence between them that Merlin created and settled on the bed again, turning to his side and faced his back to Merlin

“I-… _hic,_ can you help me?” He mumbled quietly while still kneeling on the ground, this was so embarrassing for him

“I beg your pardon?” Arthur asked without turning back

“Can y- _hic_ you help me? With the…- _hic_ hiccups” He said, waiting for an answer, it was too embarrassing for him to handle. Finally, Arthur turned around with a smile on his face

“Get on the bed then, Merlin” Arthur said and patted the left side of his bed, the sorcerer blushes, making his way to the other side of the bed

“Can you…- _hic_ cover your eyes- _hic_?”

“Oh, right” Arthur nodded and lied on his back, looking up at the ceiling and started whistling while Merlin stripped his pants off and slipped under the blanket quickly, he pulled the blanket up to his chest and breathed out heavily

“You know, if you’re scared, you can try touching yourself first” Arthur suggested and Merlin turned to him

“Me? _Hic_ ”

“If you’re scared” Arthur shrugged “There’s oil in the bedside table, I usually use it for…you know”

Merlin cleared his throat and nodded “So… _hic,_ I’ll just…start- _hic_ ”

“I won’t look” Arthur promised and waited for Merlin to grab a vial of oil in the table near the bed, he dipped his fingers into the slippery oil, feeling the coolness and slithered his hand under the blanket. He closed his eyes, not wanting to look or to realise that Arthur was lying next to him. When his cold finger touched the place he has never touched before, he panicked and retreated his hand

“ _I can’t-hic, I can’t do it!”_ He sat up frantically

“Merlin, calm down” Arthur sat up as well and grabbed his shoulders “It’s fine, calm down” Merlin nodded and calmed his breath, he might be exaggerating the feeling, it was just that he has never touched that part before in his life. Saving Arthur’s life has already taken a large part of his time, where else could he find enough time to explore his own sexual desire and such things?

“I- _hic_ I want you to do it- _hic_ ” He said and looked down on the blanket. It was either this or suffering the hiccups for another day, even weeks if he didn’t cure it

“Are you sure, Merlin?”

“Y- _hic_ yes, now”

“Alright, lie down then” Arthur said and he obeyed, lying down on the bed and pulled the blanket up to his chest again, this time, he grabbed another pillow and put it on his face

“Is that necessary?” Arthur said and he could practically feel Arthur’s eye roll even when he couldn’t see

“Yes- _hic_ ” His answer was muffled by the pillow, then it was just silence. Merlin waited, Arthur was probably putting on the oil now, so he stayed calm, or at least he tried to

“I’m going in now” Arthur’s voice was soft, Merlin nodded quietly and felt something moving under the blanket, it must be the hand “Widen your legs”

“Calm down and relax, alright?” Merlin nodded again at the order

_“Oh-hic_ ” He gasped under the pillow when he felt the cool finger touching his entrance. _Calm down, Merlin, calm down._ The finger was gentle and moreover, really cold, he could feel Arthur slowly rubbing the outside of his entrance, Merlin gripped on the pillow and pressed his lips into a thin line, hoping he wouldn’t bite his own lips as he felt the finger breaching inside

“Does it hurt? Tell me if it hurts” Arthur told him and pushed the finger in deeper, Merlin only whimpered and shook his head

“Just- _hic_ uncomfortable” He murmured and mewled when Arthur began moving the finger, he didn’t feel pain, he just felt embarrassed because Arthur was doing this for him, _for him, for Merlin_.

“ _Ah_ - _hic_ ” He whined a bit louder but the sound was still muffled under the pillow, Arthur pushed another digit in, and Merlin felt his entrance being opened a bit more. Why did Arthur have to have such thick and long and rough fingers?

“Relax, Merlin” He said and Merlin could feel his own cock twitching, it was coming alive under Arthur’s actions

“ _Ah ah”_ He moaned when Arthur’s fingers suddenly reached something, a spot or such, and it had made Merlin’s eyes widened from the sensation

“Found it” He heard Arthur spoke and the pace became a bit quicker, his toes squirmed and more soft moans were emitted from his own throat, Arthur was doing sinful things to him and Merlin found himself wanting more

“Merlin”

“Merlin” Arthur spoke again and pulled the pillow off Merlin’s face, the sorcerer finally looked at the prince again, only now did he realise Arthur’s face was also a bit pink, their faces were close, a bit too close, his fingers still working Merlin’s inside

“ _Oh_ ” He moaned and saw Arthur’s pupils dilate, something changed in his gaze

“Can I kiss you?” Arthur asked and Merlin’s heart almost stopped beating

“Wh- _hic_ what?”

“Merlin” Arthur said, knowing that Merlin has heard what he said clearly

“I- _hic…_ yes” He mumbled softly and it was all it took for Arthur to connect their lips. For the first time ever, Merlin felt truly shocked. Arthur kissed like how he fought, _rough_ and _dominating_. Merlin saw nothing, but he felt everything, he felt Arthur’s tongue invading his mouth, Arthur tasted like the meat he ate at dinner and the wine he drank, the prince sucked on his bottom lip, emitting a moan from Merlin. Soon he felt Arthur’s body on him, pressing him down on the comfy bed.

“You’re terrible at everything, Merlin” Arthur broke the kiss off and Merlin blushed

“Sorry- _hic”_ He said and Arthur made a grumbling sound before kissing him again, his fingers were still pushing inside, scissoring and opening Merlin up

“It’s not worki- _hic_ working” Merlin said and pushed Arthur off of him

“What?”

“The- _hic_ fingers” He said “I need- _hic_ more” He added, sounding like he wanted Arthur to fuck him…but he did want it

“You mean…” Arthur asked, to which Merlin nodded

“Yes- _hic_ ” He groaned when he realised he was still hiccuping, but he wasn’t aware that Arthur had kissed him again, his heart might explode from this, his prince kissing him, it was simply unbelievable. Arthur got up and stripped his shirt off, throwing it on the floor, then he bent down to connect their lips again.

“What’s with- _hic_ you and kiss- _hic_ kissing?” He mumbled between their kisses, Arthur was now on top of him, chest against chest and their legs entangled together

“Do you have any problems with it?” Arthur arched his eyebrow

“N-no”

“Then shut up and let me kiss you” Arthur whispered back and attacked Merlin, _again_. He ripped the sorcerer’s tunic open and Merlin gasped

“Arthur what the-…” He barely said anything when his words were cut off by Arthur’s mouth, his hands were everywhere, running it up and down Merlin’s torso, Arthur pinched his nipples and Merlin arched his back, moaning into their kiss, then the prince broke their kiss and lowered his body

“What- _hic_ are you doi- _holy…”_ He moaned as Arthur put his mouth on Merlin’s chest, sucking on his sensitive nipples that were now becoming hard under Arthur’s tongue. He bit his bottom lip to hold back the erotic sounds that he was making, Arthur still went on, lapping and even biting gently the sorcerer’s hard bud

“Don’t you dare hold back, Merlin, not now” Arthur came up and whispered in his ear, nibbling on his earlobe and making Merlin squirmed. He then proceeded to take off his pants, throwing it on the floor again and Merlin covered his eyes, he might have seen Arthur’s…important part and he could feel his member twitching at the sight

“Merlin” Arthur said and grabbed Merlin’s wrists, pinning it on either side of the sorcerer’s head, he bent down and trailed his kisses down Merlin’s jaw “Are you ready?”

“No- _hic,_ yes…maybe- _hic”_ He murmured “Yes” He said softly and received another kiss from Arthur

“I want to do something” Arthur said and sat back on his heels, he tossed the blanket away and bent down, draping Merlin’s thighs over his shoulders

“Wait- _hic_ what are yo- _Ah_ _fuck_ ” Merlin’s eyes opened wide and his face went slack, something wet was inside him and it was definitely not fingers. _A tongue?_

“ _Ah, please”_ Merlin pleaded, even though he didn’t know what he was pleading for, Arthur jabbed his tongue inside and when he curled it, something sparked in Merlin’s inside, making him cried out in pleasure. Arthur finally pulled out after a few minutes, connecting their lips _again_ , Arthur really did love kissing

“ _Please_ ”

“Please what, Merlin?” Arthur said, lying on top of Merlin

“Hold me” He begged, he wanted Arthur and he wanted him now, the arousal has overtaken him “ _Please_ - _hic_ ” The hiccups were still there, Merlin groaned desperately

“You’re so beautiful” Arthur mumbled in Merlin’s ear and the sorcerer wrapped his legs around the prince’s body, pulling Arthur closer. This time, he was the one who initiated their kiss, he sucked on Arthur’s bottom lip and gasped as soon as he felt the head at his prepared entrance. When the cock started going in, Merlin could feel him being stretched out, wide open, his eyes could roll to the back of his head, the sensation was a lot. He felt hurt, only a bit though, he felt uncomfortable rather than anything else, but Arthur was still kissing him, and he felt better because of that

“Are you- _hic_ going to move any time now?” He broke off the kiss and looked into Arthur’s blue eyes when he stayed still

“Right, I was just…I had to stop a bit, you’re so…tight” Arthur stuttered and blushed, Merlin smiled at the thought, was he really going to come just from that? But then Arthur started moving and Merlin couldn’t think of anything else, his pace was slow and calming, totally unlike what Merlin had thought he would do, Merlin closed his eyes and buried his face in the crook of Arthur’s neck, his heels dig on Arthur’s back, urging him to move faster

“ _Faster_ ” He said out loud, he was so close to fucking himself against Arthur’s hard cock. The prince obeyed, thrusting faster and harder at the same time, every time he rammed it in deep, Merlin felt out of breath, his heart was beating faster, his toes curled, his fingers were scratching Arthur’s back unconsciously, Arthur grunted, sucking on a spot on Merlin’s neck, it would probably leave a mark tomorrow, but he couldn’t care less, Arthur was slamming him with hard thrusts, hitting right at Merlin’s prostate every single time, Merlin’s mouth dropped open, he could only hear the sound of skin slapping skin in the chamber and nothing else. Merlin whined, wanting to release, he couldn’t take it anymore, his hand slithered down to touch his own cock but Arthur grabbed both his wrists, pining them on either side of their head while still thrusting into Merlin and sucking on the sorcerer’s pale sensitive skin

“I- _please”_ Merlin begged

“Come, Merlin” Arthur murmured and it was all it took, Merlin’s cock twitched, his back arched and he came, spurting on his stomach and even hit Arthur’s chest as well, he clenched his hole and heard the prince cursed a soft “ _Fuck_ ” before releasing himself inside Merlin, his body jerking while doing it. The prince breathed out heavily and pulled out, collapsing next fo Merlin, both of them out of strength to even lift anything. Merlin stayed there, looking at the ceiling and gasped

“Hey! My hiccups are gone” He turned to Arthur and grinned “It’s gone!”

“Yeah yeah” Arthur said and pulled Merlin by the neck down, letting the sorcerer lied down on his chest, Merlin froze at the action

“Arthur”

“Shut up, Merlin” Arthur said and grabbed the blanket from the ground, draping it over both of them, his other hand fiddled with Merlin’s after sex hair “Go to sleep” He said and Merlin kept quiet. Was he implying that they should sleep together?

“Okay” He replied, closing his eyes and settled a hand on Arthur’s bare chest, he felt warm, he felt like…home

*

Merlin was walking through the hallway of the castle when a hand pulled in him a small alcove

“ _Wait hey—Arthur_ ” He yelped and then sighed out in relief when he saw the prince’s face in front of him “What are you doing? You should be in counsel meeting”

“I sneaked out for a bit” Arthur said and pushed Merlin back until his back hit the wall, pressing him against it. He lunged in and sucked on Merlin’s neck possessively

“ _Arthur_ ” Merlin said, trying to push the prince away “People, _guards_ ”

“They won’t see” Arthur mumbled, hands already pulling Merlin’s shirt up but he groaned and ripped it apart

“Arthur!” Merlin shrieked when he saw his shirt was torn opened “This is my favourite tunic”

“I’ll buy you another” Arthur said, still sucking on Merlin’s neck

“You have ruined five shirts of mine in three days, this one is the sixth” Merlin glared down at the blonde head “You have a meeting” Merlin said between gasps, he didn’t want Arthur to go now, now that his chest was attacked by the prince again, but one of them has to hold back, and Arthur was definitely not that person

“I want you now, Merlin” Arthur said, but it sounded like an order. It was two days after the hiccups incident and Arthur hasn’t stopped clinging onto him ever since, not that Merlin has any complaints for that, but Arthur was the prince, he has priorities

“You have priorities”

“You’re my first priority”

“Sex is your first priority” Merlin rolled his eyes and tried to push Arthur away, it was no use

“Sex with _you_ is my first priority” Arthur replied and Merlin blushed

“ _Arthur_ ” Merlin pushed the prince away, _finally_ , and now Arthur was pouting like a kid whose toy was taken away “Go to your meeting, I have to fetch a few things for Gaius”

“But-…”

“No buts” He pointed to Arthur’s face and covered his bare chest “Now I don’t know what to tell people when they see my shirt” He huffed at Arthur “I’ll meet you, _after_ that, I said _meet_ and that doesn’t mean _sex,_ Arthur” He glared at the prince “When night comes, you can do whatever you want, now, I’m your servant”

“But—…”

“No” He said firmly “Gwen has already been nagging me since yesterday, asking who made these marks” He lowered his scarf to reveal a bunch of marks on his neck, glaring at Arthur, the one who created those “So you need to keep it in your pants, _sire_ ”

“ _Fine_ ” Arthur folded his arms and leaned back against the wall in the small alcove

“Promise?”

“I promise not to touch you until night comes” Arthur said and stepped forward, crowding Merlin “But when it does come, I won’t hold back, _Merlin,_ and I’m a man of my word” And the sorcerer had swallowed hard at the words, Arthur smirked, planting a soft kiss on Merlin’s cheek before walking away, leaving Merlin there dumbfounded, he liked the prince, he really did, but Arthur was a beast in bed, he really was, he feared for himself, but surprisingly, he also felt happy because of that.

**_The End._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this shamless smut fic I wrote, thanks for reading  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated xoxo


End file.
